versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Son Gohan
Son Gohan is a character in the Dragon Ball franchise, being Son Goku's son affectionately named after Goku's adoptive grandfather. He is on and off protagonist from the Dragon Ball Z manga to the Dragon Ball Super Anime. Background Son Gohan is the son of the Saiyan raised on Earth, Son Goku and the former Princess of Fire Mountain, Chi-Chi. Named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Son Gohan is the first human-saiyan hybrid in the series and is known for his immense potential and great power. However it could be seen from early on in his life that he was not a fighting fanatic like his father and wanted to be a great scholar, much to Goku's disappointment. However after finding out his origins when Goku's long lost warrior brother Raditz came to Earth, he had to train harder and harder to fight against oncoming foes throughout the years. Bonding with Goku's former enemy, Piccolo, who he saw as a second father figure, Gohan was raised into a fine warrior but gives up fighting many times in the series due to his distaste for it and wants to focus on his goal of becoming a great scholar. However no matter the case, Gohan's hybrid physiology makes him abnormally strong, with the power of the Saiyans and the potential of the Humans flowing within him. Stats Attack Potency: Unknown, Planet level when enraged (Was previously easily picked on by Raditz, but when furious he was able to heavily damage the Saiyan by crashing into him.) | Planet level, at least Dwarf Star level when enraged (Controlled his power to the point where he could he was nearing Saiyan Saga Vegeta's power. When angered was able to damage Frieza's second form but was then later swatted down. | At least Dwarf Star level, Solar System level with Super Saiyan 2 (Stronger than before, attained and mastered the Super Saiyan form to where he could leave it on as his base form, as a Super Saiyan 2 he overwhelmed Perfect Cell and matched Super Perfect Cell who could destroy the solar system.) | At least Dwarf Star level, Solar System level with his potential unleashed. (Slightly slacked off on training, however was still far superior to Shin who said he and all the other Kais could destroy Frieza with a single attack. With his potenital unleashed by Old Kai, he was able to easily beat around Super Buu who is superior to SSJ3 Goku.) | Solar System level | Universe level (Had his potential awakened a second time and was able to easily defeat SSJ2 Goku, fought on equal grounds with SSJB Goku and forced him to use the Kaioken to defeat him, stated by the narrator to rival Goku's power.) Speed: Unknown, Faster than Light when enraged (Managed to blitz Raditz when his anger had risen up.) | Faster than Light | At least Faster than Light (As a Super Saiyan 2 completely outclassed Perfect Cell) | At least Faster than Light | At least Faster than Light | At least Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Rivaled Goku, kept up with Dyspo who is said to be one of the fastest warriors in all the universes) Durability: Unknown, Planet level when enraged (Scaling from his own physical blows) | Planet level, Dwarf Star level when enraged (Survived having his neck broken by Recoome, in his rage he took blows from 3rd form Frieza | At least Dwarf Star level, Solar System level with Super Saiyan 2 (Took a major beating from Perfect Cell in his SSJ form, as a Super Saiyan 2 he survived having his arm broken by Super Perfect Cell) | At least Dwarf Star level, Solar System level with his potential unleashed | Solar System level (Survived multiple Death Beams from Frieza) | Universe level (Tanked many blows from SSJB Goku, survived being knocked out by a SSJB Kaioken Goku) Hax: Resistance to empathic manipulation. Intelligence: Highly skilled martial artist, known to be a keen and clever fighter who Goku appointed as the team leader of Universe 7 due to his intelligence. A great scholar who has gone to the best schools his entire life. Stamina: Extremely high. Can train for days with little rest, managed to overpower and kill Cell with his arm broken, still alive after taking multiple Death Beams from Frieza, and managed to defeat Lavender despite the fighter's poison taking it's effect. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Characteristics. * Chi Manipulation. * Statistic Amplification. * Superhuman senses. * Flight. * Transformation with Super Saiyan forms. * Pressure point martial arts. * Can dramatically increase his power with rage boosts. Techniques * Kamehameha: Signature technique of the Kame Style that he learned from his Father, cups his hands and releases a Ki blast. * Masenko: Learned from his mentor Piccolo, places both hands above his hands and charges a Ki blast that he shoots forward. * Kiai: A sudden burst of Ki which is invisible. * Masendan: A basic version of the Masenko which uses one hand instead. * Father Son Kamehameha: A combined Kamehameha with his father, Son Goku. Equipment None notable. Key Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Golden Frieza Saga | Universe Survival Saga | Minor Feats. Attack Potency/Strength * Damaged Raditz severely in a rage as a child, who was superior to a Piccolo that destroyed the moon. * In the Namek Saga he could match Saiyan Saga Vegeta who was going to destroy the Earth with a full powered Galick Gun. * Was much stronger than Raditz by the Namek Saga who liftedlift a truck with one hand. * Superior to Nappa by the Namek Saga who destroyed a city with an explosion visible from space. * In the Namek Saga during rage filled moments he was able to fight Frieza's higher forms, with the tyrant's first form being enough to casually destroy Planet Vegeta. * In the Androids Saga in his SSJ2 form he overpowered Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha which had enough power to obliterate the solar system. * When he had his potential unlocked by Elder Kai he demolished Super Buu, the strongest form of Majin Buu, in return being stronger than Kid Buu who destroyed the Earth. * When he awakened his potential another time in Super he was able to match his father who turned SSJB in order to defeat him, SSJB being vastly superior to Super Saiyan God which in the God of Destruction saga, had enough strength to destroy the universe in his clash with Beerus. Speed/Reactions * As a child when enraged he managed to blitz Raditz, who should be massively superior to Kid Goku from the original series who outpaced the Solar Flare which uses light from the sun. * On Namek he managed to keep up with second form Frieza when enraged. * Just after turning SSJ2 in the Android Saga he destroyed several Cell Jrs, blitzing several of them in seconds, each of them being superior to warriors at the time like SSJ Vegeta and Piccolo and being equal in power to Perfect Cell. Durability/Endurance * Survived having his neck broken by Recoome. * Managed to defeat Super Perfect Cell even after he broke his arm. * Goku was forced to use the Kaioken as a Super Saiyan Blue to defeat Potential Unleashed Gohan. Skill/Intelligence * Highly skilled martial artist trained by Piccolo and Goku. * Was chosen by Shin to be the leader of the Universe 7 Team in the Tournament of Power due to Gohan's tactical prowess and overall intelligence as probably the smartest combatant. Powerscaling Son Gohan is said to be one of the Dragon Ball characters with the most raw potential, right up there with Frieza and Broly. He is one of the strongest warriors in Universe 7 with his raw potential as a Saiyan-Human hybrid having him catch up to his father's power almost twice as fast as it took Goku, although not as much of a fighter as his dad and the other Z Fighters, Gohan is still one of the strongest warriors due to his sheer raw potential and prowess. Weaknesses * Much more of a pacifist, dislikes fighting and violence in general. Sources https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/VS_Battles_Wiki https://www.deviantart.com/maxiuchiha22/gallery/ (for the infobox images) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: * Loser (Loser's profile) Notable Losses: * Winner (Winner's profile, Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Dragon Ball Category:Planet Level Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Solar System Level Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Universe Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Super Form Users